What's The Score, Pooh
Transcript Tigger: '''Foul ball! '''Rabbit: '''No shoving! '''Piglet: '''Whoops! '''Tigger: '''There it goes! '''Rabbit: '''Don't let it get away. '''Piglet: '''Oh, dear. '''Rabbit: '''We're stuck. '''Tigger: '''Hmm. Sneaky little guy, isn't he? '''Pooh: '''Are we having a time-out? '''Gopher: '''Come on, you persnickety little sphere. Come to Papa. '''Rabbit: '''Head it off. '''Gopher: '''Dagnabbit. I can't wait around all day. I got things to thingy, places to replace and... '''Rabbit: '''There it goes! '''Tigger: '''Catch it! '''Piglet: '''Pass it. '''Eeyore: '''I get the feeling it's time to move. Well, there's no use complaining. Not that I ever do. '''Piglet: '''Oh, dear. '''Rabbit: '''Feet together, left arm straight, head down. Well played, Piglet. Nice shot. '''Piglet: '''Was that a goal, Pooh? '''Tigger: '''Yeah, Pooh boy. You're the referee. You decide all the important stuff. '''Pooh: '''Oh. Well, I think it was as close to being a goal as it could be, without being close at all. '''Piglet: '''Thank you, Pooh. '''Tigger: '''There goes the ball. No ball's gonna get the bounce on me. Now I got you, you ornery little orb. '''Rabbit: '''Hurry, Tigger, it's getting away. '''Tigger: '''Don't worry, Rabbit. I got it on the run. '''Pooh: '''Why, hello, ball. '''Rabbit: '''We've got it cornered. '''Pooh: '''Oh, my goodness. I think it would be safer if you left. '''Eeyore: '''This certainly seems like a good place for my house. But then again, it never hurts to keep looking. '''Rabbit: '''Why did you do that, Pooh bear? Don't you know what it means to be the referee? '''Pooh: '''Of course I do, Rabbit. It means I'm on the ball's side. '''Piglet: '''I'm glad you're on its side, Pooh. '''Rabbit: '''No. The ball doesn't have Pooh on its side. '''Tigger: '''How do you know, bunny boy? They look pretty friendly to me. '''Rabbit: '''I know because I wrote the rules. '''Tigger: '''Oh, yeah? So what do the rules say, long ears? '''Rabbit: '''Oh, yes. The rules. Well, the rules say... Well... Get that ball! '''Gopher: '''Dagnabbit. The trouble with all this fun and games stuff is that it takes too long. I got things to do. Now, where did I put that blasted... '''Tigger: '''One little swipe and the game's over. '''Rabbit: '''Wait. Stop. Don't hit it. Where's Gopher? The rules say you can't score unless the goaile is here. '''Piglet: '''What do we do now, Pooh? '''Pooh: '''Perhaps a time-out for a small smackerel. '''Rabbit: '''Exactly, Pooh. A time-out. But not for smackerelling. We must have a team meeting. '''Pooh: '''But haven't we met each order already? '''Rabbit: '''Oh, my. Order. Order. I call this team meeting to order. '''Pooh: '''There. Now we're all here. '''Rabbit: '''Where's Gopher? We can't start the meeting without him. '''Gopher: '''Jumping crawdaddies! How's a guy supposed to get any work done with all this playing going on? '''Piglet: '''Gopher, we can't play without you. '''Gopher: '''I've had enough fun and relaxation. I got a system of subterranean short cuts to build. '''Rabbit: '''The rules say we can't finish the game without a goalie. '''Gopher: '''I have to work. '''Rabbit: '''Play. '''Gopher: '''Work! '''Rabbit: '''Play! '''Gopher: '''Work! '''Piglet: '''Pooh, you're the referee. What do you think we should do? '''Tigger: '''Yeah, you tell 'em, buddy bear. '''Rabbit: '''Yes, Pooh. Should we play? '''Gopher: '''Or work? '''Pooh: '''Hmm. Yes. '''Gopher and Rabbit: '''Yes? '''Gopher: '''By dingy, that makes sense to me. '''Rabbit: '''Right. We'll do both. All right, Gopher. We'll help you work. '''Gopher: '''And I'll help you play. My first short cut wasn't short enough. I'm gonna have to cut another short cut around it. '''Rabbit: '''Whatever we do, let's do it so we can get back to the game. '''Gopher: '''We're gonna need some rocks for a retaining wall. Safety first, you know. '''Pooh: '''Perhaps we could use this, Gopher. '''Gopher: '''No. Not that one. No, siree. That's my pride and joy. Best boulder I ever built. I'm saving it for something special. '''Pooh: '''Well, maybe one of these would do. Oh, bother. '''Gopher: '''Head for the hills! '''Tigger: '''Gangway! '''Rabbit: '''Retreat! '''Piglet: '''Yipes! '''Tigger: '''I think we lost it. '''Piglet: '''I think it found us. '''Gopher: '''Follow me. '''Tigger: '''Hmm. Not bad for an oversized marble. '''Gopher: '''Now, this is what I call a short cut. '''Rabbit: '''Then that takes care of the working. And now we can get back to the game. '''Eeyore: '''All the modern conveniences. Impressive yet tasteful. But not too sturdy. '''Rabbit: '''Heads up, Piglet. '''Piglet: '''I got it. I got it. '''Tigger: '''Hey, little Piglet, where's the ball? '''Piglet: '''I didn't get it. '''Gopher: '''Here we go again. Nothing but a waste of time. Hey, what's all the ruckus about? Hey, watch it, you blasted ball. Ball? I got the ball. All right, you lollygaggers. Now you're gonna see some real Gopher goalieing. '''Piglet: '''Oh, dear. It took the ball. '''Gopher: '''Spoilsport! '''Rabbit: '''The rules. The rules. It's against the rules! '''Tigger: '''If we don't get that ball back, we'll never stop playing. '''Gopher: '''And we'll never get back to work. '''Pooh: '''We'll run out of time-outs. '''Rabbit: '''After that ball! '''Piglet: '''What shall we do now? '''Rabbit: '''There's only one thing to do. We'll call a team meeting and decide what to do. The rules clearly state that the game's not over until the game is finished. And we can't finish without a ball. Gopher, it's your boulder. You tell us where it took the ball. '''Gopher: '''Matter of fact, I can. Taking into account velocity, gravity and the hypotenuse of a right triangle, I calculate it's gonna come to a stop right about there. '''Pooh: '''Come in. '''Rabbit: '''Oh, no! My vegetables! '''Gopher: '''Of course, that's after it passes thought your garden. '''Rabbit: '''So when will it get to there? '''Gopher: '''Oh, in say 35 seconds. '''Pooh: '''Then why don't we make there the goal? '''Eeyore: '''Nice house in a quiet neighborhood. What more could a donkey want? Yikes. '''Rabbit: '''Well, Pooh? '''Pooh: '''Why, it's a goal. '''Rabbit: '''Then according to the rules, the game is over. '''Tigger: Leave it to old donkey boy here to show up in the right place at the right time. Eeyore: '''Why, Eeyore. A stick has fallen from your home. Oh, bother. '''Piglet: Oh, dear. '''Pooh: '''Eeyore, I'm very sorry. Aren't I? '''Eeyore: '''No need to be, Pooh. It's all the house I ever needed. '''Tigger: '''Say, long ears, what was the score? '''Rabbit: '''That's a very good question, Tigger. What was the score, Pooh? '''Pooh: '''Score? '''Piglet: '''But, Rabbit, Pooh can't count. '''Rabbit: '''According to the rules, we have to play tomorrow to figure out today's score. '''Tigger: '''What'll we use for a ball? '''Gopher: '''Ah, don't worry. We'll find something.